


Prom Night

by romantichopelessly



Series: Kisses Prompts [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Deceit Mention, Established Relationship, High School, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Prom, Teen Romance, Teenagers, his name is Ezra, this time I don't care, yet again I suck at titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantichopelessly/pseuds/romantichopelessly
Summary: Nate goes to pick up his boyfriend for their Senior Prom.





	Prom Night

Nate adjusted his tie for the umpteenth time as he waited for someone to answer his knock. It had only been a few seconds, but tonight, Nate wasn’t feeling like his usual, laidback self. Each passing second felt like an hour.

“Well, hi there, Nate! Only four minutes late! Either you channeled your inner Turbo the Snail, or Lo sure did overestimate this time!”

Nate’s head snapped up to meet Dr. Picani’s eyes as the door swung open before him, his surprise melting into a fond smile as the therapist spoke.

“Nah, it’s good, Dr. P! I could never blame Mr. Punctual for me not being as late as usual.” Nate rolled his shoulders, trying to forget just how heavy this borrowed suit jacket was compared to his normal leather one.

Dr. Picani chuckled, opening the door wider and motioning for Nate to come into the house. Nate smiled politely and took the invitation, stepping into the front hallway, already glancing up the just visible stairway for any sign of his boyfriend.

“Don’t worry yourself, Nate, Lo will be down in just a few minutes, I’m sure. He’s probably already hurrying so that I don’t embarrass him too much.” Dr. Picani chuckled, shutting the door behind them.

“He’s got the right idea, Emmy.” Nate pulled his gaze from the stairs as Logan’s other dad, Remy, peaked his head out of the kitchen. “Hey, kid.” Remy nodded in greeting. “You clean up nice.”

Nate grinned, straightening his spine and nodding back in the direction of Logan’s dad. “Thank you, sir.”

Remy grimaced. “I told you not to call me that.”

Nate was just opening his mouth to reply when someone cleared their throat from the top of the stairs.

“Nathan, please do not antagonize my father.”

Nate didn’t think that he had ever whipped his head around as quickly as he did in that moment, his eyes lighting up at the sight of his boyfriend in prom attire. Logan always dressed smart, but Nate had to hold himself back from sweeping his nerd off of his feet at the sight of him in that deep blue vest and silver and black tie.

As soon as Logan reached the bottom of the stairs, Nate was reaching out and taking his hand and placing a soft kiss on the back of his knuckles, completely unable to resist temptation. Sure, Nate was strong, but no one was that strong. “You ready to dash, babe?”

Nate reveled in the light pink that dusted Logan’s cheeks at the words.

“I… Yes, I suppose that I am.” Logan’s voice was soft and much less authoritative as usual. His hand twisted in Nate’s grip, lacing their fingers together.

A snap sounded from behind the two teens, followed by a high pitched cooing noise. Nate was relatively sure that he heard Dr. Picani whispering something about being happier than when Isabella and Phineas finally got together.

Nate was barely able to make it through the following rounds of pictures and curfew discussions. Every passing second made Logan just that much more irresistible, and Nate had absolutely no idea how he was going to make it through an entire night like this.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Logan and Nate were saying their goodbyes to Dr. and Mr. Picani and making their way down the walkway towards Logan’s car. Nate was still slightly bitter that Logan had said no to the two of them taking his bike to prom, but any thoughts of complaints flew right out of the rebels mind as Logan turned around and pulled him by his tie into a heated kiss.

Immediately, he relaxed into the touch, a muffled hum of appreciation leaving his lips that were still firmly against Logan’s. In response to the relaxed posture, Logan’s grip on his tie loosened, moving to smooth over the silky material as Nate’s own hands moved up to tangle in dark locks.

After a few heated seconds, Nate pulled back, just enough to breathe, but not so much that he could truly see Logan’s face.

“What was that for, baby?”

A soft puff of air met Nate’s lips. Logan’s laugh. His heart lurched in his chest. “You look… spectacular in a necktie, my dear.”

Nate laughed loudly, burying his face in the crook of Logan’s neck. He felt the other teen’s chest rumble with a matching chuckle against his. “Me? Are you kidding?”

“Certainly not.” Nate felt deft fingers card through the hair at the back of his head.

“We’re gonna be late.” Nate joked, smiling against Logan’s skin when the other boy giggled in response. Actually giggled.

“So? Only Virgil and Patton would miss us. I highly doubt that Roman and Ezra will even make it to the school.”

Nate snorted. “I’m not complaining. More free time with my hot as hell genius.”

Suddenly, the front porch lights behind them flashed on, and the reality that they were still in Logan’s front lawn came crashing down.

“On the other hand, we may want to get going, babe.”


End file.
